The invention relates to a game apparatus or kit and method of playing a casino style card game relating to a combination of stud poker, dice and betting. The invention further relates to such an apparatus or kit and method where players play against the dealer representing the house or casino. The invention utilizes a standard 52 card deck of playing cards, Joker icon tiles and a pair of dice having Jokers and numbers on their faces in different combinations.
The game apparatus or kit of the invention comprises a standard 52 card deck of playing cards, a first six-sided die having designations or indicia for combinations of Jokers and numbers of cards, to wit, the indicia Joker, Joker, Joker, one, two and a pair of xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9ds, one indicia per side, a second six-sided die having designations or indicia for numbers of cards, to wit, the indicia four, four, three, two, two and two, again one indicia per side, and a plural number of Joker tiles or icons.
The method of play and the rules of the game encompass a player placing an ante bet and rolling the dice. The indicia on the dice indicate the number of cards and possibly a Joker icon that the player will receive from the dealer. The dealer begins with a Joker icon and three cards. A player stays in the game by placing another bet, after which he receives another two cards. The player can raise the bet, fold or stay pat. The dealer receives two more cards. The dealer and the player each build the best possible five card poker hand from the cards and Jokers they possess, if any, with the Joker being a wild card. If the player""s hand is better than the dealer""s hand under the standard Poker hierarchy, he wins, and if not, he loses. Multiple players may play against the dealer at one time, with the dealer""s hand being used against each player""s hand.